


Lovely Lace and Warm Kisses

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: Tony surprises Steve with a little romantic hideaway after the super soldier was away for meetings for a week.





	Lovely Lace and Warm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this series! Sorry it took forever to update; I've had a bit of writer's block for the series and have been rather busy with life and work O.O
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3

Taking a deep breath and placing his hands on his hips, Tony looked around at the outcome of his inventive streak, smiling at his work. There was a section of the rooftop that he furnished with an outdoors lounge bed, throw blankets and pillows, along with a small area for a refreshment bar. Faux candles lit the space in an ethereal glow, while strewn white lights nestled within a mesh netting hung over the lounge bed. And to top that all off, all Tony had to do was a press a button, and the lounge area could be completely sectioned off from view.

 

It was the perfect surprise for Steve.

 

The beautiful blonde had been gone for a week, on a meeting to discuss new Avengers business. Tony had wanted to go as well, but only because he had suggested they look into adding this whiz kid from Queens with some web slinging hero alias. Tony believed that the teenager had the spirit and selflessness to work alongside them. But the brunette was busy with other things; Stark Industries business and all that jazz. So, they’d been apart for a week, which was absolutely preposterous in Tony’s eyes.

 

Steve was arriving that evening though, and the genius was excited to arrange this little treat for the man.

 

With everything seemingly in place, Tony fluffed up the pillows and lush blankets he’d spread out for him and Steve’s cuddling later. And if Steve was in the mood for more, Tony would most certainly not complain. He even brought a lube bottle up…it never hurt to be prepared.

 

“What’s the status, J?” Tony called out as he straightened the two wine glasses that were placed next to a chilled bottle of wine.

 

“Captain Rogers has arrived to his quarters, and it appears he has found the gift that you had placed on his bed,” J.A.R.V.I.S responded. “Shall I inform him of your whereabouts?”

 

“That’d be great, buddy. Thanks,” Tony responded, hitting the button to raise up the glass window panels around the area to create that glass igloo structure. They’d still be able to see out the glass, as the moon rose heavenly in the night sky. But Tony designed and constructed the windows in a way that nobody would be able to see within.

 

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on one of the window panels, and Tony could see Steve outside it, looking at the dome-like structure curiously.

 

“God, he’s adorable,” Tony said, reaching over to open up the one panel that acted as a door. “Are you lost?” Tony asked teasingly, a remarkable grin on his face as he looked up at his beloved.

 

“I hope not,” Steve replied, ducking inside the dome and closing up the panel. “How’d you do this?” Steve inquired, looking out of the glass in awe. “Wait, don’t tell me, I won’t understand a word of it,” he said quickly. The genius could only chuckle at that.

 

“What’s all this for, love?” Steve asked, taking a seat next to Tony on the lounge bed, giving the man a soft, languid kiss.

 

“Mmm, keep kissing me like that and I won’t be able to speak,” Tony breathed, his brown eyes glistening from the mellow lights that surrounded them. “I did this because I’ve missed you, silly,” the brunette finally answered, grabbing the chilled wine and popping the cork before pouring each of them full glasses of sweet wine. Before handing Steve his glass though, the genius paused.

 

“Where’s the gift I had for you in your room?” He asked, tilting his head expectantly.

 

“Oh, yes. I didn’t want anyone to see me as I made my way up here,” Steve explained, unzipping the hoodie he was wearing. He watched Tony watching him as he pulled the latch down, a deep navy garment slowly coming into view.

 

“Here, allow me,” Tony whispered, fully enthralled with his lover. The brunette slipped the hoodie off of Steve’s shoulders, letting the thick fabric fall away, exposing the upper lingerie garment Steve wore. “Do you like it?” Tony queried.

 

Smiling, Steve looked down at himself. “It’s one of my favorites, Tony,” he said, his tone filled with honesty. Tony had surprised him with a beautiful, navy lace bralette. The straps were made of a fine, silky cream fabric with a matching bow at the center of the lingerie. And underneath the bow embellishment were three small buttons, the closures in the front. The blonde loved how the fabric hugged his firm pecs, his nipples playing peek-a-boo underneath the lacey fabric covering them.

 

“Wow,” Tony said, his chest filing with warmth and desire already. “You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” he complimented, taking in his fill. “I’ve got some great taste in lingerie, don’t you agree?” the genius giggled lightly.

 

“Oh, I’d agree entirely. You’ve got great taste in a lot of things,” Steve responded, crawling over to Tony with a lustful gaze. “Especially with picking boyfriends,” he added, getting a boyish grin from the brunette. The super soldier was kneeling between the other man’s legs then, his hands bracketing Tony’s hips. The blonde leaned in, his warm breath ghosting across his love’s soft lips. Tony met the man the rest of the way, his mouth meshing easily with Steve’s. They’ve been together well over a year now, and Tony never tired from the way Steve’s lips felt against his own, the way his tongue glided in his mouth.

 

He pulled away though, even when Steve sought after his lips, wanting more. “Let me see the rest of your present,” Tony encouraged, catching his breath then. “You in those sweatpants aren’t doing me any good,” he teased, grinning wildly at the super soldier.

 

Steve sighed, though smiling and leaned back on his heels. “Someone’s rather hasty, aren’t they? He asked rhetorically. The genius went to speak, only for his boyfriend to put a finger over his mouth and gently push him back against the multitudinous pillows that were wedged against the headboard of the bed.

 

“Shush you,” the super soldier said, getting to his feet. Their enclosure was just a few inches taller than Steve, allowing him enough space to move about. “Just sit back and enjoy the view.”

 

Tony stared at him with a surprised expression. “Well, Captain’s orders,” Tony couldn’t help but say, grinning hard at his corniness before he grabbed up his wine glass. Steve just shook his head, smiling too. The blonde slipped his hands into the elastic waistband of his sweats, slowly working them inch by inch down his body. Tony didn’t dare look away, his breath quickening with each pull of the fabric, with every new patch of his boyfriend’s skin being revealed. Steve even swirled and shook his hips a little bit, as if he was a stripper, laughing at his own ridiculous moves.

 

“Too bad I don’t have a dollar on me so I could stick it in your lingerie,” Tony chuckled, sipping his wine as he watched his silly lover.

 

After Steve’s novice strip tease, the genius could finally see the glimpse of the lingerie cloth. And when Steve’s sweats fell to his ankles, Tony nearly dropped his wine glass at the sight of his beloved in his pure, intimate garments. The shimmering panties were of the same navy color, with a chiffon overlay on top, giving the lingerie an almost iridescent sheen.

 

Tony could see the outline of Steve’s penis pressing beneath the fabric, and his eyes traveled up, over his boyfriend’s firmly defined abdomen and to his lace covered pectorals. The genius was practically drooling over his love. Steve was all his…as he was all Steve’s.

 

Stepping out of his pants then, Steve walked over to Tony, dropping down onto his lap. “Told ya you’d enjoy the view,” Steve breathed, his one hands slipping down to grasp his boyfriend’s groin, only to feel his hardening penis under his jeans. Tony gasped at the blonde’s unexpected touch. Steve grinned daringly, loving it when he could get his man to react in such a gorgeous way.

 

Finding himself once again, Tony grabbed ahold of Steve’s hips, pinning him firmly on him as Tony took the time to plunge into a desired, heated kiss with his love. The genius’s hands slipped back to Steve’s bum, grabbing at the thick flesh there, leaving the blonde to moan against him.

 

“Taste so good baby,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips, biting at his pink mouth delicately. The super soldier pulled back just enough to grab Tony’s shirt and yank it over his head, tossing the fabric behind him and quickly delving back in. The brunette’s arc reactor glowed and hummed between them, Steve’s one hand cupping its metal rim. Steve had missed hearing that lovely sound while he was away, missed that constant reminder that Tony was here with him, alive, warm and absolutely enchanting.

 

“God I’ve just missed you so damn much, my love,” Steve breathed, his chest heaving as he gazed upon his boyfriend. The super soldier trailed his hands over Tony’s arc reactor and to his chest, thumbing at the man’s ruddy nipples as he spoke.

 

“O-oh, yes,” Tony whined out, eyes closing and head falling back as he allowed Steve to do what he pleased. Besides his full enjoyment of having his nipples played with and how Steve’s fingers plucked at the pert flesh, Tony loved watching his love’s one hundred percent focus and concentration on what he was doing. There was something amazing in the way the blonde explored and tried to make Tony fall apart beneath him. Of course, it never took Tony long to do just that. Within moments Tony was gasping louder and more quickly, the tingling in his nipples building with each tug from Steve’s hands.

 

The genius eventually stilled his love’s hands, taking them in each of his own and kissing Steve’s knuckles. The blonde hummed in enjoyment, feeling the scratch of Tony’s beard on his skin. The brunette kissed his way then up Steve’s forearm and to his bicep and shoulder before pulling the super soldier closer to him. Tony could feel Steve melt a little more with each press of a kiss, and the genius couldn’t resist nuzzling in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, rubbing his facial hair there. Steve squealed out a giggle as Tony tickled him, the brunette laughing too. Tony did show clemency to his love though and replaced his tickly beard with soft kisses to Steve’s fair skin, soothing the flesh that was reddening there with little licks.

 

Steve held onto the man as if his life depended on it, thinking how he never wanted be apart from Tony for a week _ever again_. He felt at peace with Tony, grounded in knowing that they were each other’s soulmates, through thick and thin.

 

Laying back against the pillows, Steve pulled Tony on top of him, finding the brunette’s lips once again. The blonde’s hands roamed over every inch of his love’s body, holding onto Tony’s sinewy, muscular back, fingers digging into damp skin. Steve’s thighs clamped against the genius’s sides, knees bent and toes curled as Tony trailed wet, hot kisses along Steve’s neck and defined jaw.

 

Tony began licking at the hollows of Steve’s collarbone before he nosed further down to Steve’s clothed pecs, mouthing at the bow on the lingerie. He then glided his tongue over to a pink nipple that hid beneath the lace. Steve gasped, rocking up when Tony flicked at the rosy bud under the fabric tauntingly. The super soldier looked dazedly at his boyfriend diligently working at his chest, loving the gentle tease of the genius’s mouth.

 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve moaned sweetly, his hands falling to grab at the fabric beneath him, his fingers curling and uncurling into the sheets. He bucked up against Tony, letting the brunette feel how hard Steve was for him already, his erection pressing at the other man’s bare belly. The brunette responded with a low growl, nipping at Steve’s nipple as he began to massage at the other one with his fingertips.

 

Beside himself with pleasure, Steve tried to level out his breathing as Tony worked his magic over him. Steve blindly stroked at Tony’s silky dark hair as he stared up at the warm lights above him, twinkling in the mesh net canopy over their bed. The moon shone big and brightly, and for a brief moment the super soldier feared someone would see them through the glass before remembering that his beloved was in fact a genius and ensured their privacy.

 

Tony had moved off of the blonde, hovering over him just out of reach as he locked his eyes with Steve’s. “There’s a few things on the agenda,” Tony breathed, his one hand settling on the latches of Steve’s bralette.

 

“Oh?” Steve replied, waggling his brows in interest, all the while smiling like crazy. “What do you have in mind, baby?”

 

“Well,” Tony began, pressing a kiss to Steve’s brow and unlatching the first button on the blonde’s lingerie top. “That’s for me to know,” the brunette continued, kissing Steve’s cheek while toying with that second button before undoing it. “And for you to find out,” he finished, laying a final, searing smooch to Steve’s pillow soft lips as the last button of the super soldier’s bralette was undone.

 

“So cryptic,” Steve murmured against Tony’s mouth, sighing then as the brunette pulled back the lacey fronts of his boyfriend’s garment, exposing his firm and defined pectorals. It never failed for Steve to blush under his beloved’s intense gaze, knowing how Tony’s gorgeous doe eyes looked over every inch of bare skin, taking in the curve of the blonde’s pecs and the pebbled flesh of his petal pink nipples. Steve felt that Tony seemed to be able read his mind too, knowing how much Steve wished for the genius’s mouth and tongue to caress and move over his warm, heated skin. Without a word, the brunette slid a hand up Steve’s abdomen and traced the crease between the blonde’s pecs, caressing the taut skin there a bit with feathery fingertips before gliding that hand back down the super soldier’s abdomen.

 

Steve’s breath caught with each passing movement over his body, his entire being buzzing with Tony’s sweet knowing touch. “I could easily get lost in those touches of yours,” Steve sighed, looking at where Tony’s hand was on his sternum before flicking his gaze up to the other man’s face. The super soldier laid his hand over Tony’s, holding it there a minute, his heart thudding underneath.

 

“Do you like me this way, love?” Steve asked then, doing something he knew the other man loved…dirty talk. “Do you like me at your gracious mercy, Tony? Hungry for everything you do to me? Wishing you’d have your way with me as I just take it all?”

 

Tony hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath the entire time Steve spoke so lecherously to him. The genius licked his lips as his mind ran wild with visages of his blonde lover under him, moaning as Tony fucked him senseless beneath the moonlit sky.

 

Clearing his throat and finally blinking, Tony shook his head, a smile breaking across his masculine features. “You know me better than anyone, I’m pretty sure,” the brunette responded, wiggling even closer between Steve’s legs. Brushing his hands over the super soldier’s outer thighs, Tony dug his nails into that creamy flesh of his lover’s, the fine dusting of fair hair tickling against his fingers there.

 

“Oh, yes, Tony,” Steve whispered, stretching under Tony, his muscles shifting beautifully.

 

“God, I wish I had an artistic talent,” Tony said, biting his lower lip while watching his blonde boyfriend. “I would draw you just like this, Stevie. Though I don’t believe Michelangelo or Leonardo could equate your beauty on paper or in marble,” Tony praised, slipping Steve’s legs over his hips.

 

“Well, you’re quite the charmer,” Steve remarked, the rouge in his cheeks spreading down his neck.

 

“I only speak the truth, beloved.” Tony smiled dotingly down at the man beneath him, taking a moment of pause to just appreciate each other’s presence. Leaning forward, Tony took a deep breath, stretching his body over Steve’s to lay a kiss on his lips and chin before he explored downward, focusing on one of the super soldier’s nipples, taking the rosy bud in his mouth eagerly. The breathy gasps and moans that rolled off Steve’s tongue made Tony desperate to touch himself. He couldn’t, not yet anyway. So, he continued on, flicking his tongue over that reddening peak on Steve’s chest, biting and sucking at it while his fingers found the other nipple once more. Never wavering, Tony rolled that pert flesh between his fingertips, feeling Steve lurch underneath him at the extra touch.

 

“You love that, don’t you, baby?” Tony said, lifting his head just enough to speak. “Like me kissing and playing with these pretty nipples of yours.” Tony gently blew on the one he had been licking at, cooling the wetness there with his soft breath. He watched the goosebumps pepper Steve’s skin, his nipple hardening even more so from that chilled sensation.

 

Steve couldn’t form words in response to Tony’s rather rhetorical question. Tony knew all too well what Steve liked and didn’t like, and nipple play was right up there with what the super soldier loved most.

 

“T-Tony,” the blonde whimpered, eyes fluttering as Tony bit a love mark into his one pectoral, next to the hyper sensitive nipple.

 

“Yes, Steven?” Tony said casually while he continued to knead at the other pec and nipple with his fingers, rasping a nail over that glorious pink bud.

 

“Want you,” Steve said, his breathing heavy. The crown of his erection poked out from the top of his panties, pearly beads of white precome pooling at the slit. Steve could have multiple orgasms that evening, and the blonde had an inkling thst that’s exactly what Tony was planning.

 

“Want you too, love,” Tony breathed as he licked the underside of both of Steve’s pectorals, making another love bite on the super soldier’s chest, this time biting that velvety nipple. Steve arched his back when the brunette’s teeth sunk into the firm muscle and hardened flesh, his voice a raspy cry as he felt his body fall apart. His orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, though by the way Tony touched and kissed him, the blonde wasn’t all that surprised. Steve’s mind floated, his muscles one by one relaxing back into their natural state, his breathing fighting to even out.

 

“Blindsided you, didn’t it?” Tony said in regard to the man’s orgasm, and Steve smiled drunkenly up at his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, it did,” Steve answered.

 

“Good, let’s see how many more of those we can get out of you tonight, huh?”

 

“Gotta make up for lost time,” the super soldier agreed, giggling lightly. Tony cradled Steve’s cheek in his hand, fingers drifting over his chiseled bone structure. The brunette traced his thumb along that puffy, kiss bitten bottom lip of his lover’s, the ruby skin warm to the touch. Steve made a quiet noise of content, his eyelids half closed. As his love caressed his lip, Steve couldn’t help but dart his tongue out, licking at Tony’s thumb just a bit.

 

Curiously, Tony slipped his thumb closer to the seam of Steve’s mouth, and Steve grinned before he gently took Tony’s thumb between his lips, nipping at the pad of the digit teasingly. Watching Tony, the super soldier started sucking on the genius’s thumb, moaning ever so softly as he did.

 

The entire scene was so mesmerizing and erotic that Tony was truly beside himself. The brunette’s breath hitched when he saw his boyfriend taking his thumb entirely into his mouth. He could feel Steve’s tongue swirling around the digit. The blonde knew exactly what he was doing, bewitching Tony with pleasure while the brunette resorted to palming at his clothed erection with his free hand.

 

Reluctantly, Tony pulled his thumb out of his beloved’s mouth. Steve grinned cheekily up at him, shimmying a little as the wetness of his release began to dry on his belly. The super soldier sat up then, cupping Tony’s face and meshing their mouths together, only to then kiss a wet line up to Tony’s ear. Steve bit the other man’s ear lobe, his hands roaming over Tony’s shoulders and arms. The genius could feel his eyes rolling behind his closed eyelids, blindly reaching the straps of Steve’s bralette and slipping them off his shoulders.

 

“Will you lay on your stomach for me, babe?” The brunette cooed, his hands reaching slightly beneath the waistband of Steve’s panties, squeezing at the super soldier’s bum. The blonde abided, humming gleefully as he turned over, rump up in the air rather temptingly.

 

The genius scooted up on his knees till he was right behind his boyfriend, placing his hands on Steve’s narrow hips. Tony pressed a heated trail of kisses down the blonde’s spine until he hit the fabric of the man’s panties. That dainty, chiffon fabric slipped almost effortlessly down, revealing the beautiful curvature of Steve’s luscious ass.

 

Once the panties were off and discarded to the floor of their haven, Tony positioned a few throw pillows under Steve’s tummy, propping his behind up enticingly. The genius asked the super soldier to spread his legs a little more, and Steve obeyed without hesitation, splaying himself perfectly before his lover. The brunette gave him a small pat on the bum in gratitude before leaning to press an open mouth kiss to one of the other man’s cheeks.

 

“Mmmm,” Steve purred, the brunette already getting an idea of what his boyfriend was going to be doing momentarily.

 

“Relax and let me make you feel good, love. A week of meetings and paperwork must have been tiring,” Tony cooed, moving to the other bum cheek and delivering a love bite to the meaty flesh. Steve gasped ahead, his body rocking against the sheets and pillows, allowing his lower belly and erection to have better friction. Tony snickered, feeling oh so proud for making Steve squirm so quickly. The genius began to rub the cropped beard he sported against the super soldier’s backside, nuzzling closely, his love’s desperate sounds swirling in his heart, only to then shoot down to his aching cock.

 

Overwhelmed with emotions and sensations, Steve stilled his rutting against the pillows. The blonde stared at the small headboard of the lounge bed, his eyes almost glazed as he focused on what Tony was doing to his body behind him.

 

Steve didn’t make a sound, save for a sharp intake of breath or a languid sigh when Tony placed a kiss to his hip bone. How he’d been so blessed to be Tony’s was beyond comprehension in Steve’s mind. The genius had women, and men throw themselves at him every time he made an appearance. Tony always played it up, lowering his sunglasses and giving the crowd a flirtatious wink.

 

But Steve knew that he was the one and only person Tony came home to, the one Tony loved fully. Steve was the man who got to wake up in Tony’s arms, was the one to console Tony when his nightmares were too loud to sleep. He was who Tony made love to, where they were simply Steve and Tony, two men with so much love to give one another.

 

Tony had been toying with Steve, tracing his tongue over the planes in his back, and nipping at the flesh of the super soldier’s soft inner thighs. But he didn’t seem to respond the way the brunette was hoping.

 

“Love?” Tony started, crawling up beside Steve then. “You okay?” The genius brushed a few blonde strands off his love’s sweaty brow before sinking his hand downward, gently grabbing at his boyfriend’s plush bum. Steve turned to look at him, smiling almost shyly at his lover before speaking.

 

“I’m perfect,” he answered, bracing on his elbows and leaning in to kiss Tony. “You never make me feel like I’m anything less than perfect, Tony.” The brunette hummed at that, his dark eyes searching Steve’s calm blue ones. Steve needed to not get wrapped up in his head, even if his thoughts were about his love for Tony. He was here, presently with the sexiest, most handsome man in the universe! He needed to get it together.

 

“Take me apart, Tony,” Steve said, his voice husky and deep. He gave Tony another heady kiss, barely pulling the brunette’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping and pulling at it. “I want you to do everything to me.”

 

Tony grumbled happily in agreement. The genius knew that whatever Steve wanted of him, he would more than likely oblige him without a second thought. He gave Steve a quick kiss before he slipped his fingers down the cleft of the blonde’s ass till the pad of his middle finger touched the super soldier’s entrance. A shiver leeched down the length of Steve’s spine at the warmth of Tony’s touch, and the need to have the brunette inside of him.

 

Pressing a kiss to the side of Steve’s neck, Tony made his way back behind Steve, hands tracing over the outlines of the blonde’s chiseled, immaculate body. “No more thoughts about those meetings. It’s just you and me now,” the genius whispered, his warm breath ghosting against the blonde’s neck. Steve gave a nod and smile, looking over his shoulder at his beloved. That beautiful, innocent yet mischievous look from his lover made Tony’s breath catch, his heart pounding and fluttering all at once.

 

Reminding himself to concentrate again, Tony leaned down and licked a stripe down Steve’s rump, biting and pulling at the firm, springy flesh with his teeth. Steve’s sudden gasps and sighs sounded so pure and sweet to the brunette. The genius pushed Steve’s thighs apart even more so, spreading him wider and revealing his entrance, the muscle clenching wantonly.

 

Steve took a pillow in hand, wrapping his arms around it and laying his head in the crook of his elbow, the fabric cool against his heated skin. Each caress was leaving the super soldier keening, but it was when he felt Tony’s tongue graze his opening that Steve thought he was going to lose his mind, his body exploding with tingly goosebumps.

He couldn’t help but to arch away at that sudden height of bliss that ricocheted within him. Breathing hard, Steve tried to speak, asking for more, but forming words seemed to be quite the challenge. Instead, the super soldier simply pushed back, his actions showing the need and desire that pulsed in his veins.

 

Tony could feel Steve shaking, his muscles twitching while he slipped his tongue inside the man, loosening the ring of the blonde’s rim. Tony adored making love to his boyfriend, enjoyed absolutely everything they did. Rimming was one of those acts that was so intimate and erotic. How Steve responded to it, so beside himself and needy, made Tony feelover the moon.

 

The genius spread the cheeks of the super soldier’s rump, pulling away slightly to bite the textured skin of an inner cheek, igniting a low groan from the other man. “How ya doing over there, babe?” Tony muttered against Steve’s skin, dragging the dull nails of his fingers down Steve’s behind and to an upper thigh, little puckered lines surfacing.

 

“S’good,” Steve managed to whimper, his hands grabbing at the pillow he held, twisting the poor fabric tightly, the seams pulled taut. The brunette could see all the tension in his lover’s body, the way his shoulders shook, how his thighs clenched and abdomen rolled against the cushions under his hips. Tony knew Steve was fully aroused once more.

 

Ignoring the leaking erection in his own trousers, Tony delved back into his boyfriend’s space, licking the flat of his tongue up Steve’s perineum and over his hole. He slid half a finger into the blonde’s entrance and kneaded the sensitive walls of his channel, all while sucking Steve’s rim with his pink lips.

 

“Oh, God,” Steve rushed out, sounding as if the words were knocked out of him by some unbeknownst force. The blonde looked over his shoulder the best he could, imagining Tony as he fucked Steve with his rosy tongue, his face buried into his rump and eliciting all the obscene pleasures from the super soldier. Tony’s lush, dark hair peered over Steve’s round behind, causing the man to close his eyes as his mind ran wild with image after image of the genius and that glorious mouth of his.

 

The brunette’s facial hair tickled and gently scratched on the sensitive skin of Steve’s ass and entrance, each brush of his cropped beard reddening Steve’s pale skin. Every passing swipe added a slight bit more burning to his skin, making Steve jolt away, only to shove back in earnest, wanting more of that sweet, raw sensation.

 

Tony kept that up until Steve hissed out a breath and his skin was a bright red. The brunette kissed every inch of tormented skin, licking at the warm, delicate rim as a kind of balm to that now crimson colored opening.

 

Sucking at that muscle to loosen it just a moment longer, Tony trailed a hand between the blonde’s legs, pressing at Steve’s perineum with his forefinger, massaging at the prostate from outside. Steve immediately pressed his lower belly against the pillows, rutting and sprinkling flowing precome onto the cotton. Steve wasn’t going to last much longer, the brunette was sure and he took his other hand and placed it on the man’s hipbone, gently massaging the skin there as a reminder to Steve that Tony was right there with him.

 

With the muscle of Steve’s opening loose and wet, Tony hooked his tongue roughly inside the super soldier, the hand that was working at his perineum reaching further to grasp Steve’s arousal, stroking the shaft quickly.

 

Steve was moaning now on a continuous loop, thrusting back against his lover, wishing for Tony to fill him up the best he could with his skilled tongue. The feelings collided with the emotional thoughts that swirled inside his chest, and Steve couldn’t think of anything past them. Not like he’d wanted to even if he could.

 

Steve couldn’t stifle his raspy cry as he came once again when Tony started stroking his engorged cock while also tugging at his hole with the strong flick of his tongue. Tony stroked him through it all, pumping every bit of release from him. The brunette’s lips were pressed to his entrance, humming and creating a sultry vibration that resonated through Steve’s entire being.

 

Slumping against the bed and cushions, Steve felt both weightless and like lead, that lovely ache settling in his bones from coming once again. The genius crawled over him, his solid chest flush with Steve’s sweaty back, the arc reactor ever so slightly cooler and feeling perfect against the super soldier’s skin.

 

Steve chuckled softly, finally opening his eyes. Tony giggled too, kissing his lover’s shoulder. Nothing was said for a while between the couple, Steve lifting his head and finding Tony’s lips and kissing him unhurriedly.

 

“Is this the welcome back of a lifetime so far?” Tony asked once they pulled away to catch some air.

 

“Eh, it’s not too bad,” Steve responded with a shrug before breaking out into a wide smile. His expression turned serious then, emotion seen clearly in his blue eyes. “Just being with you, Tony would have been wonderful, and I’d have been so happy,” the blonde admitted, turning over so he could see his beloved more properly. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and held the brunette close to his chest.

 

“Of course, this is truly beautiful, what we have together, how we are right now.” The super soldier leaned up to kiss Tony on the brow before resting his own forehead on the genius’s. his hands fell to Tony’s ass, his fingers digging into each clothed cheek. The brunette groaned out, unable to stop himself from pressing his hard length and hips against his lover.

 

“Why don’t we get you out of those jeans, baby,” Steve breathed, unbuckling the man’s belt. “You’ve been so thoughtful, I should return the favor, don’t you think?”

 

Tony looked at him quizzically and unmoving, but Steve merely pushed him back a bit. “What do you mean?” the genius asked confusedly. Though, Steve didn’t need to explain anything when Tony saw the blonde looking around their haven for where Tony had the lube. “Here,” Tony offered, reaching into a little bag he brought up earlier, pulling the bottle out and handing it to his beloved. Taking the bottle then, Steve gave him a thankful smile and piled up all the pillows before reclining amongst them gracefully.

 

The genius watched, unmoving and enthralled while he saw Steve spread his legs, knees bent and feet propped against the mattress. The blonde continued to open the bottle of lubricant and spilled a large amount over his fingers and into his palm.

 

Steve didn’t say a word then, his eyes partly closed as he gazed at his brunette lover salaciously, his dry hand slipping down his come laden abdomen and to his swelling arousal. He stroked his cock with light touches, causing Tony to exhale a faint moan at the sight as he knelt in front of the soldier, staring.

 

Short, little gasps puffed from Steve’s throat from his own touch, biting his lower lip as heat blossomed in his lower belly once again.

 

“Fuck yourself, Steve,” Tony said breathlessly, eyes big and filled with yearning. Seeing his boyfriend laying there perfectly exposed and open just for Tony’s eyes was almost too much for him to take.

 

“I will,” Steve responded causally, winking at the genius. “Patience is a virtue, ya know,” he added before finally reaching his wet hand down to palm at his sac and perineum before massaging at the entrance with the pads of his fingertips.

 

Tony could feel his erection straining against his jeans, the pressure just too painful to ignore. Not daring to look away from Steve caressing his body, Tony blindly unlatched his buckle the rest of the way from what the blonde had started earlier and undid his jeans. He almost fell off the bed in the process, getting the fabric over his knees before throwing them to the floor, belt buckle jingling.

 

Now simply in his damp boxers, Tony drank in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, the man putting Adonis to shame with his round, perky pecs and defined abs. His thighs were strong and his arms sculpted, and seeing such a man prepping himself for Tony so that he could fuck him had the brunette floating.

 

Steve was breathing heavily as he worked his body open, the pleasure of his own hand heightening the flame of heat inside him. A finger was eventually pushed inside and Steve arched against the pillows at the sudden pressure and stretch of it all. The super soldier’s head fell back, his mouth open as he reveled in both the physical sensation as well as that possessive gaze Tony was giving him. Knowing Tony was enjoying the view, watching Steve play with himself, caused the super soldier’s chest to swell with pride and his erection to harden completely at the provocation of it all.

 

“Shit, you’re-uhn so hot,” Tony groaned out, resorting to pulling his boxers down around his upper thighs to lazily caress his cock. The agony of his swollen, purply length was getting to be too much, and if Steve wasn’t fully prepped soon, Tony didn’t know if he’d last much longer.

 

Steve’s thighs fell open into a wide ‘v’, letting Tony see him fully splayed out like an intricate Hellenistic Greek sculpture of old, the blonde’s face etched in genuine bliss and desire. Steve’s defined, firm chest, flushed and red from Tony’s own mouth rose with every desperate inhale, the dips and crests of his torso glistening as new precome seeped onto his lower belly. It was all breathtaking… awe inspiring. The way Steve’s hole fluttered around his one digit as he pushed it in and out of himself....it all put the wet dreams of Tony’s youth to downright shame.

 

“Uhn, T-Tony,” Steve moaned sweetly, his free hand moving to pinch and pluck at one of his pert nipples, his fingernail scraping the bud, making the blonde bite his lip.

 

“Yes, love?” Tony huffed out, eyes wide and moving from one part of Steve to the other. Tony began stroking himself quicker, falling into rhythm with the now two fingers Steve pumped into himself. The rim was taut, the pink skin gleaming with excess lube as the super soldier scissored himself, tugging at his entrance a little forcefully. The blonde dropped his hand from his chest to one of his inner thighs, rubbing at the fair skin and muscle, kindling an immense sensation of arousal in his lower belly.

 

Steve locked his eyes with his beloved’s once again, a third finger swirling its way into his now soft, compliant opening. The genius saw Steve push his rump greedily down onto his lithe digits, the need to be filled and full obvious. Steve didn’t even need to say anything then, for Tony knew his boyfriend and his precedent needs better than anyone else. He knew Steve was losing focus, was getting close.

 

The brunette gave the crown of his cock one more firm squeeze before tearing his boxers off the rest of the way. He grabbed Steve by his sides and flipped him onto his belly again, spreading Steve and grabbing at his ass roughly.

 

The obscene noises that left Steve only made the genius’s need for him that much more urgent as he got himself into place behind him.

 

“Love your gorgeous ass, baby,” Tony growled above Steve, his fingernails leaving crescent marks into the perky flesh of the super soldier’s cheeks, the indents fitting appropriately amongst the love bites Tony gave him earlier there.

 

Steve peered at him from over his shoulder, arms crossed under his chin. “Please, Tony,” Steve breathed out, arching back and into Tony’s hands, relishing in the brunette’s ass play.

 

“Please…what?” Tony inquired cheekily, holding Steve off a bit longer.

“Please fuck me,” The blonde whispered, eyes falling closed as he begged his lover to appease him. Tony grinned and answered by lining his heavy erection with Steve’s hole. Instead of slipping inside the other man though, the genius tapped his length against the blonde’s entrance teasingly, watching Steve’s body wink and flutter, desiring to be filled.

 

“Ahh,” Steve whined, pushing his plush bum back and chasing Tony’s cock, eagerly searching and needing that contact from his beloved.

 

Tony wouldn’t deny that feeling his skin against Steve’s was absolutely earth shaking, his arousal overly sensitive. But when he saw his precome stick to Steve’s rim, the white thread breaking off a moment later, it was then the genius’s desire for his boyfriend could not be ignored.

 

Slicking himself with lubricant, Tony gave no warning as he took Steve by the outer thighs and wrenched him back, burying his girth inside the blonde swiftly. That sudden tight heat of his love left Tony to cry out a raspy moan, shutting his eyes tight and forcing himself to focus. If he didn’t, and let the sensations and sounds coming from Steve get the better of him, Tony wouldn’t last thirty seconds.

 

“Holy shit,” the brunette hissed out, feeling Steve’s entrance clench at the adjustment of Tony deeply inside him. Tony opened his eyes at the gentle ragged breaths that left Steve’s parted lips, the intensity of the sudden heat and connection of his boyfriend leaving the blonde keening.

 

Bracing himself, Tony pushed into Steve the rest of the way until his sac was flush with the super soldier. The brunette started their rhythm, a hand gripping Steve’s side, the other latched onto the blonde’s thigh.

 

It didn’t take long before Steve was in sync with the genius, rocking himself forward and then slamming back against Tony’s pulsing hips. He moaned loudly, not caring if Tony’s igloo shaped haven wasn’t sound proof. Each thrust into Steve from the genius filled him, yet the blonde desired more, wishing to drown in Tony’s touch and presence. The blonde heard Tony moan breathlessly behind him, the brunette’s fingers digging into his muscles as they ascended toward their crescendo.

 

“Harder, Tony,” Steve said in both a command and a plea as he gripped a pillow with one hand and the head board with the other.

 

“Yeah? You want it harder, baby?” Tony huffed out, his eyes squeezing shut, his head tipping back while Steve tightened around him. Their bodies melded together as they made love, sweat forming in random droplets on their skin. The genius’s arc reactor lit the planes of Steve’s strapping back, the divots cast in shadow as the crests of muscles glowed in a pale blue light. He opened his eyes to see how Steve arched and shuttered as he reached his third climax of the evening, his soft moans pleasant to Tony’s ears.

 

Tony had to bite his lip hard as his beloved constricted around his entire length, so that he wouldn’t fall over the edge as well. He wanted to hold off as long as possible, to come alongside the super soldier in the next round. His own body quaked with desperation, but the brunette didn’t want their perfect evening to end. Not when he had waited a week to see Steve and have him in his arms.

 

Steve’s mind and body were drained, that third orgasm wringing all the energy that remained out of him. Clearly not thinking about anything in depth, the super soldier didn’t realize his love hadn’t come yet until Tony moved a little inside of him.

 

“How’re you still hard?” Steve slurred out, his head flush with the pillow he had been clawing at, the cushion looking as worn as Steve felt. “Come, Tony,” Steve cooed, finding enough energy to turn over on his back, looking adoringly at the genius. “Want you to take all that you want of me.”

 

The brunette shivered at his boyfriend’s words, a new fervor surging inside him then. He’d been caught up in Steve, wanting to feel and love him in every way. And to hear the blonde want Tony to use him was rather humbling to the genius, feeling almost undeserving of the man.

 

In an instant, Tony was off the bed, taking a hold of Steve’s legs and pulling him to the edge of the mattress. He hoisted his love’s legs up and spread them once again, showing Steve’s sloppy, loosened entrance. The blonde looped his arms under his thighs, holding them as he waited for the genius’s next move.

 

Sweat pooled at Tony’s hairline, the reactor light brightening the brunette’s strong features. His brown eyes were overpowered by blown pupils, never leaving Steve’s face as he stood between the man’s legs.

 

“Fourth time tonight for you, coming up,” Tony purred, bracing his elbows on either side of Steve’s head. You’re gonna be so sore…” The genius kissed the super soldier chastely, surprising Steve when he suddenly sheathed himself fully into him. The blonde’s warm heat was so familiar and yet still so wonderful a sensation. He captured all of Steve’s gasps of both pleasure and pain from being over stimulated. Tony made sure Steve was okay, and was willing to keep going despite being worn and sore. Steve looked up at him, though, beautiful ocean eyes capturing his then.

 

“Yes, Tony,” he breathed, his voice confident and sure. With that then, Tony ensued his melodic actions. He pulled out of Steve slowly, grunting as he thrusted back into the man. The blonde whimpered, his fingers digging into his skin while he held his legs wide.

 

Soon Tony was a bit mindless as he fucked his lover raw, the pent-up anticipation all week and this evening spilling forth. The lounge bed rocked and squeaked as it hit the side of the dome structure, the stringed white lights above them swaying, their light fluttering over the spread of the brunette’s back and behind.

 

Closing his eyes, Tony allowed himself to be taken by the sensory of touch and sound, his and Steve’s moaning forming a tune unique to their love story.

 

Steve was wrecked, his body sore to the point that he was close to tears. He wanted his lover to have this though, where Steve was there for his pleasure. He kneaded his lower lip with his teeth to evade the hiss of pain that wanted to escape him. And regardless of the ache in his stretched hole and inner walls, Steve of course managed to get hard again. But how Tony was now, gorgeous and desperate over him, his body warm, muscles sinewy, Steve really couldn’t resist the arousal his boyfriend easily got him in.

 

Tony was on that brink of electric bliss, his movements jerking as his thighs quivered from exertion. Steve managed to grab a hold of the genius’s shoulder and pull him down, Tony losing his footing momentarily. The blonde kissed and licked at Tony’s lips, arching up against his boyfriend’s masculine chest, his dark facial hair tickling his chin. He threaded his fingers into the man’s dark tresses, tugging at it enough to yank another whine of ecstasy from Tony.

 

“Come baby, let me feel you,” The blonde whimpered out between raspy cries and moans, his mouth sinking to Tony’s neck. He sucked at that tawny skin, the blood vessels breaking from the pressure to leave a perfect love bruise.

 

The genius obeyed, finding a new angle to thrust into Steve, the super soldier’s tight heat slithering a coil of warmth in his nether regions. Steve locked his feet around the brunette’s lower back while Tony pinned his boyfriend’s hands in his own. The air flow and ventilation would certainly need reworked, Tony briefly thought as the window panels of the private structure fogged around them. He rocked into Steve differently than before, hitting the blonde’s bundle of nerves, the man crying out, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

But Steve had been on the cusp of crying from the ripe pain of all that they’d done as well as still enjoying being under Tony’s gaze. With his hands still held down by Tony’s, Steve’s body constricted, muscles straining at that unmistakable sensation of his prostate being stimulated.

 

Tony’s orgasm came over him in a rush. He felt his body tingle from head to toe then, the coil in his belly exploding like fireworks throughout each cell and every fiber of his being. His mind released from reality as the super soldier tightened around his shaft. The way Steve was, so ruined by Tony and how they moved together, all pushed the brunette to his crescendo, his come flooding inside Steve.

 

All of Tony’s sounds and features as he witnessed joy and satisfaction caused Steve to climax as well. His seed spilled from his swelled, reddened length, the relief of coming washing over him. The blonde was too captivated by Tony’s expression to care about that though, as his love’s mouth formed in a perfect ‘o’, his moans almost silent at the reprieve he felt from that disentanglement of need and desire.

 

The brunette flopped against him after the last spurt of his release filled Steve’s entrance. Tony was clearly spent from all of their play, as well as holding himself off till now. Steve unlaced his hands from his love’s to softly stroke Tony’s cheek and shoulder as he laid his head in the crook of Steve’s neck.

 

“God, you’re so enchanting…so gorgeous,” Steve whispered, his eyes closing then while he caressed Tony’s warm and sweaty skin. The genius murmured something Steve couldn’t quite catch, though he had a feeling the brunette wasn’t really forming words to begin with.

 

“Here,” The blonde began, lifting his boyfriend with all the strength he could muster, moving them both up the bed, Tony on his side, facing him. Steve could feel his opening quiver when Tony’s softened penis slipped out of him, causing the super soldier to gently hiss out at the emptiness he suddenly felt. He was rather raw as well, his hole aching, his length overly sensitive to even the air that slowly swirled around them.

 

All those thoughts blew away though when Steve gazed dotingly at the brunette, hair in disarray, eyes closed. The blonde took in the way Tony’s dark lashes cast wispy shadows on his cheekbones. With a sigh of admiration, Steve brushed a few dark hairs from his beloved’s forehead, the genius opening his eyes then from the other man’s touch. Tony’s ruby lips quirked into a sleepy smile before nuzzling against Steve’s hand.

 

“Hey you,” Tony breathed, wiggling closer to his boyfriend so that he could wrap an arm around Steve’s waist.

 

“Hiya,” Steve replied quietly, smiling too.

 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Tony admitted, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. the blonde leaned down, giving the brunette a loving kiss.

 

“I am too. I missed you like mad.” Steve delicately moved his fingers in random patterns along Tony’s blue hued arc reactor. How peaceful they were in that safe haven Tony made for them. The Concrete Jungle was alive beneath them, The Avengers probably wondering where they went off to. But Steve felt as though they were miles away from anyone else, this structure a shroud, hiding he and Tony away so that they could relish in each other’s presence without hindrance.

 

They were both in need of a shower, Tony’s come slipping out of Steve’s behind and down his thighs as they rested there. “What’re the chances you built a shower or tub in here?” Steve asked jokingly, getting a contagious grin and giggle from the brunette.

 

“I’ll have to add one for next time,” Tony said, eyes sparkling with love and moonlight from above. The super soldier let out a huff of laughter before pulling a sheet over Tony and himself.

 

“C’mere,’ Steve mumbled, exhaustion from their love making as well as jet lag hitting him tenfold then. He pulled the brunette against him, the two of them snuggling affectionately under the thin sheet. “I love you, Tony,” Steve kissed Tony’s hair, looking up at the white string of lights above them.

 

“Love you, Stevie,” Tony replied, kissing Steve’s chest right over the already fading love bite from earlier. He’d appreciate the markings till the morning at least.

 

It was only about ten minutes later that Steve heard Tony’s breathing slow, soft noises escaping his parted lips. What a comfort that sound was, a sound the blonde had truly missed during that week away.

 

They were both here now thankfully. And Steve closed his eyes, smiling at the knowledge that he’d be able to sleep by his love’s side without any meetings or urgencies for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you would like me to continue this series please let me know, and also if there something you would like to see in an upcoming story :) --Narryforever96 was interested in a bit of pleasure pain, and so I tried to add that in for them in this story!


End file.
